


Kiss of Destiny

by LadyRarity3326



Series: Kiss Of Destiny [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRarity3326/pseuds/LadyRarity3326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam meet two young women who join them on their road trip across country, but the girls have more power than they realize. Demons, angels, skin-walkers, almost any creature you can imagine has come face to face with the Winchesters and the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jess. Wake up." I said as I shook my best friend awake.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's almost time to check out of this place. I've already showered. I'm going to get the stuff packed in the car while you shower."

"Okay. How long do I have?"

"Fifteen minutes. So hurry. I don't want to have to pay extra." I told her as I grabbed a couple of our bags and headed out the door.

It was a sunny Wednesday morning, I waited in the car for Jessica after I got everything packed in the back of my Camaro. I had honked for her a couple times, but before I could honk a third time she appeared out of the doorway.

"Alright ready finally! San Diego here we come. God I love road trips!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Do you know where you're going?"

"No, so I need you to navigate."

"Where are we?"

"Santa Fe." Jessica sort of scowled, something she does when she's thinking. I could almost see the wheels turning inside her head. I saw a light bulb go off, she brightened.

"Alright I remember where to go now," She said as she bought out the map. "Take the next left and continue on till you get to exit 20." Jessica's fingers pointed to the route we were taking as I stepped on the gas and off we went to see new places.

We cruised down the road for a while, singing our favorite songs. The steering wheel was the unfortunate drum when the bass came on. A long stretch of road lay before, in fact there was nothing but road. We were driving across barren land, never seeing anything more than a shrub or perhaps a rock. Jessica and I were lost in the music when a sound like gunfire came from the engine. The car shuddered to a stop.

I turned the engine off at the same moment smoke billowed from my hood. I cursed the car and got out to inspect the damage. Jessica sat impatiently in the passenger's side. As I lifted the hood I was blasted with hot steam straight to my face. Coughing, I looked closer, checking for a loose wire or something. Trouble is I'm no good at fixing cars, when it comes to mechanics Jessica and I ranked last.

"What's wrong with it?" Jessica asked as she got out of the car and stood beside me.

"I have no idea." I sighed.

Jessica and I stared at the hood for a few moments, contemplating what to do. Finally I couldn't stand the silence. "Do you have cellphone service?" She whipped out her iPhone holding it up high to get reception. Jessica walked around the car, looking positively silly with her hands out in front, almost like she was reaching for some invisible object.

She cursed and put her phone away. "Nothing. We are absolutely in the middle of nowhere! With no cell service and a broken car!"

"Well I'll tell what we're not going to do, we're not going to stay here." I continued, "It could take days before anyone knows somethings wrong, we have no where else to go but follow the road...Lets grab any snacks we have in the car, grab anything necessary and put into one backpack."

"I can't believe this happened!" Jessica muttered as she got her things together. In the end we decided on going back the way we came, seeing as we had at least ten miles to go until we reached the nearest gas station the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica and I had probably walked about 3 miles before we saw a black car off in the distance. We stopped walking to rest our legs as the car pulled up beside us. The person in the passengers seat rolled down his window.

"Why are you guys walking down the road?" He asked us. His narrow eyes looking us over.

"Just for the hell of it." I retorted sarcastically. I tend to get a bit mean when I'm tired and overheating.

"Sorry about her. Our car broke down about three miles back." Jessica said apologizingly. "We were on our way back to Santa Fe to see if someone could help us."

The man in the passenger seat turned to the driver. They talked in hushed tones and they seemed to be arguing but they were too quiet to hear. Jessica and I exchanged quizzical looks. Finally the man in the passenger seat turned to us and said "We can give you a lift, hop in." My spirits lifted, we had been walking for so long I was beginning to think if we would ever find someone.

Eagerly we stood up and I began to put our bags in the trunk as Jessica opened the car door. "Mind if we put our bags in the trunk?" I asked, expecting them to say yes, I was dead wrong.

"No, no, no, no!" The driver hurried out of the car to stop me from opening the trunk. He was handsome with spiky dark brown hair, and not just handsome, he had the face of a male model and looked like he could run a marathon at a moments notice. However he wasn't fast enough to stop me from opening the trunk. As I lifted the black hood the first thing I noticed was the blood. A small pool of blood had gathered, dripping from the head of the dead body where, right between the eyes, there was a single gunshot wound. Black veins grew from the hole, stretching in all directions. My first impression wasn't fright surprisingly enough. I turned my head and studied it. The male model staring at me in horror, probably expecting me to scream or something.

The man in the passenger side watched from the rear view mirror, surprise plain in his face. Anyone could tell they were both waiting for me to do something. "Okay…" was all I said. The male model looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Okay?" he echoed.

Jessica, still in the backseat noticed what was going on and stepped out of the car, coming up to me. "What's going on?" She asked, I pointed at the dead body. Jessica went pale and looked at me then at the other man, then to the passenger side where the other man was waiting with bated breath.

"Is that...a dead body?" She seemed to have the reaction the men were hoping for.

"Wait, just let us explain." Said the man in the passenger side, finally coming out of the car.

"You have a dead body in your trunk!" Jessica's voice grew louder. I took one last look at the dead body and closed the trunk.

"I've never seen a dead body before." I said. We walked back around and got in the car.

"How are you so calm about the body?!" Jessica shouted at me in a hushed tone.

"I watch a lot of horror movies." I replied jokingly.

The male model started the car and we were on our way back to my Camaro. The whole ride was silent. No one spoke a word until we got to my car. The male model pulled his car over behind my car and then cut the engine. We all got out of the car and the male model walked over to the front of my car.

"Could you pop the hood open for me?"

"Sure." I walked over to the drivers side of my car open the door and popped the hood open. After I did I walked to the front so I could possibly learn what the hell was wrong with my car.

"The radiator is shot." The male model told me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can't fix your car. At least not out in the middle of nowhere."

"Son of a bitch." I sort of mumbled to myself. "We can't call for anyone to tow it because we don't have any cell service out here." I was beginning to wonder if we would have to just abandon my car in general, but if we did how would we get around. I was starting to get very angry so I had to walk away from the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

I had probably walked a good 200 feet before I calmed down. Half way back I noticed that I had a terrible headache. Rubbing my forehead to try and make the pain go away I began to realize I was spinning. Everything was a blur, my body heat went up and before I knew it I had collapsed on the side of the road.

"Laura!" Jessica cried as she ran to my side. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Sam and I were traveling down the road, going home to Bobby after a job. It's almost strange calling someone else's house home, but I can honestly say I've never in a long time called anything else home. For this job we had to kill an out of control vamp, the son of a bitch resorted to killing after the local hospital discovered their blood packs being stolen. Sammy tried to decapitate it but in the end I pulled out the colt and shot it square in between the eyes. I must say it was a damn good shot! Sammy didn't care though, as long as it was dead, and I couldn't particularly argue with him there.

Then just like it always does, our luck goes sour. Walking down the side of the road were two young girls, they had backpacks with them but didn't look like hitchhikers. After seeing my car the girls started to wave us down.

"Who do you think they are?" Sammy asked what was on my mind.

"Hitchhikers?" I said purposefully leaving no hint in my voice that I intended to stop.

"Dean aren't we going to help them? That's what we do you know we help people."

"Yeah and how do you know they're not another Meg?" Sammy glared at me, I gave in and pulled over next to the girls. Turns out their car had broken down a little ways up the road and they needed a ride.

"We were on our way back to Santa Fe to see if someone could help us." Said the smaller of the girls. But I still wasn't convinced, those crazy sons of bitches could be anyone! I turned to Sammy beside me.

"Sam are we really going to pick them up, not only do we have a busted cap in the trunk but we have a seventeenth century gun in our glove box and lets not forget the arsenal of demon killing toys under the dead body! From the perspective of any normal person, we would be serial killers!"

"Dean," Sam begins in a winded tone, as if explaining this to me was exhausting. "we can't just leave them on the side of the road it's at least four more hours till they will make it back to Santa Fe on foot. Will just bring them back to their car, fix it and they're on their way."

My head began to pound, I was in no mood for this, again I give in. I had already pulled over the least I could do was drop them off and fix their car. "Alright but if anything funny happens-" I begin to grumble then Sam interrupts me.

"The holy water is under the seat and the colt is in the glove box, I know and not every person we run into is a demon!"

"With our lives, Sammy, Demons possess every person we run into."

Sam turned to the girls waiting patiently outside the car. "We can give you a lift hop in."

"Thanks. Mind if we put our bags in the trunk?" The taller of the two girls made her way to the back of the car.

"No, no, no, no!" I hurried to the back but by the time I got there she already had the trunk open. I was expecting her to freak the hell out, but she just stood there looking at the body. She studied it for some time. Her friend took notice and came back to see what was going on.

"Is that...a dead body?" She sort of choked on her words a bit.

Sam finally stepped out of the car, "Wait, just let us explain."

"You have a dead body in your trunk!" She freaked out a little and the taller girl shut the trunk.

As we walked back to the front of the car the taller girl told me that she had never seen a dead body before. I admit, I was taken a bit of guard by her calmness in the the whole situation. The girls talked in the back about what just happened as I started the Impala.

"Hey uhh… Do you still want a ride?" I asked, a little scared of what was going to happen.

"Just a minute!" The girls shouted in unison, it was almost creepy. I backed up and went back to the car where Sam was leaning against the hood.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sam sort of glared at me after I'd said 'I told you so'.

"What do you think they're discussing?" He asked, off topic.

"Whether or not we're murderers."

Finally the taller girl came up to us and said "We'll take that ride if you're still offering." My eyes bulged, surely I'd heard wrong.

"What?" I looked at the other girl, she didn't look happy and was eyeballing Sam and I. The taller of the girls repeated what she said. Sam told her we'd take her to her broken down car and fix it then let them be. The girls said nothing and I decided to break the ice.

"Well, uh, my name's Dean and this is my brother Sam. Nice to meet you….However odd terms they are…" My words stumbled and my voice broke off, it unsettled me the way the smaller girl glared at us.

"I'm Laura and this is Jessica," Laura, the taller girl told us, "don't mind her tho, she's just upset." She added in a whisper gesturing to Jessica behind her.

The girls piled in the car and Sammy and I followed suit, no one spoke a word as we were driving. The minutes seemed to drag on forever, until finally we arrived at Laura's car stalled on the side of the road with puffs of smoke billowing out of it occasionally.

Still in silence we got out of the car and I examined Laura's Camaro. "The radiators shot." I said matter of factly

"What does that mean?" Asked Laura.

"It means i can't fix your car here, unless we have the right parts. Which we don't." I don't know what i expected their reaction to be but it surprised me. Laura cursed under her breath and had to walkaway before she could calm down, that's how Jessica explained it anyway.

Sam cleared his throat as we waited in silence for Laura, "So, you still want that ride?"

Jessica gave him the look that says 'I'll fucking rip your throat out!' I've gotten that look enough to know what it looks like. As she opened her mouth I knew we were both on a highway to hell. I shivered.

"Laura may not find it odd that you have a dead body in your trunk but I do! So you better start explaining, I have my pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use that metal bat we have in our car if I have to."

"There's no need for violence! We just want to explain things…"

"Sammy." I whispered in his ear before he could say anything. 'Remember Dad's rule, we don't explain what we do to people, we come in kill some demons save their lives and get out, no explanation no questions. Are we really gonna break that rule?"

"Dean they saw the body of a dead vamp.

"Good point," I patted him on the back and muttered "Good luck" before going back to my car to grab the whiskey then leaning back to watch him explain.

"Alright" he started clear on the point I wasn't helping. "We're...hunters. We hunt demons and ghosts...and vampires, which is what you saw in th-there," Sam pointed to the trunk nonchalantly.

"You guys are crazy." There it was! Every sentence ever said by anyone we explain our job to. After a while your self-esteem seems to be numbed by this comment.

"You want proof, I'll show you." I announced walking to the trunk. I opened it and lifted the lips of the vamp, pushing down on his gums his fangs slid out. Jessica followed my finger and rested her eyes on the vampires cat like fangs. Her pupils dilated then she seemed to be contemplating whether or not to believe us. She opened her mouth but all we heard was the thump of body on concrete. Sam's face turned to one of concern and surprise. Jessica whipped around and screamed "Laura!"

She had collapsed on the side of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

~Laura's P.O.V.~

When I awoke, I found myself lying in a motel bed. I slowly sat up while rubbing my head. As I looked around the room, I saw Jessica in the other bed, Dean was asleep in a chair, and Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. I stood up and quietly walked over to the little kitchenette to get myself a glass of water. Just as I turned from the sink, Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked while quietly walking over to where I was.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"I know how that feels. Headaches don't normally make people collapse like that."

"Where are we anyway?" I ask while I walk to the nearest window.

"Albuquerque." He said plainly. "Dean had to carry you to the car," I couldn't help but blush, sheepishly I let my head drop to hide my face. "We sat you in the back with Jessica and drove all the way here."

"Oh. So how do you know how that headache felt like?" I asked remembering back on what he said.

"I get them, too. They aren't as bad now, though."

"You mean to tell me I'm going to have more like this?"

"Possibly." Sam looked thoughtful before continuing. "Did your mother die when you were younger?"

"Y-Yes. She did, but I was only a baby. My dad took care of my brother and I by himself."

"Were you about 6 months old when she died?"

"She died on the night I turned 6 months. Why?

"Our mother died when I was 6 months old as well. Dean was only 4."

"So what does that mean? It's just a coincidence right?"

"It's not a coincidence." Deans voice came from the doorway, he pulled on the bottom of his shirt as if he was putting it on. "This means that you're one of them." I looked closer into his dark eyes to see any hint of a joke, there was none he was dead serious.

"One of them? Who are them?" I ask my curiosity growing with my suspicion.

"You're a psychic, Laura." Sam said matter-of-factly. "And so am I, that's where the headaches come from. Is this the first headache you've had like this?"

"Well…" I tried to think back on whether or not I've had any other serious headaches. "Yeah." I say finally.

Dean and Sam both exchanged looks that seemed to be discussing something only they knew about.

"The night your mother died," Dean began, "was she on the ceiling dripping blood? Then did she catch on fire?" I felt my throat close up, how had he known? I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Same as our mother. The fire burnt the house down, ever since then we've been hunting." I shot Sam a quizzical look and he continued. "What killed our mother, what killed your mother was a demon, a very powerful one. We've spent our whole lives chasing it."

"And one of these days we're gonna shot that fugly son of a bitch for what he did." Dean exclaimed darkly. I could hardly believe my ears, I wasn't alone these two men knew how it was to lose your mother when you're so young. Dean turned away and went to the fridge to open a beer, despite it being early in the morning. I couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling underneath his shirt, I averted my eyes to my feet. After the conversation was over we heard Jessica stir in the room next to us, she walked into the kitchen where we were, briefly looked over Sam and Dean then turned to me.

"Is your headache gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, turns out-" She interrupted me before I could tell her what Dean and Sam told me.

"I know, I was listening. I couldn't sleep" Then she turned to Sam. "So you guys hunt demons and vampires?"

"And ghosts," Dean pipes in saying with a smile, "also shapeshifters, basically your everyday nightmares."

"So what was the creature inside your trunk?" I asked and Dean answered plainly.

"A vamp." Everyone was silent after this, I suppose we just didn't know what to say and Dean and Sam had said all they needed to.

Finally I understood why I had a headache like that. I just hope that I'm prepared for the next one, if one does happen again. Just then Jessica broke the silence, "Well thank you for helping us get to a town but I think after we get our car back from the automotive shop we're going to get back to our road trip." Sam opened his mouth in protest but Jessica cut him off, "Don't worry we won't tell about you or your, dead body," She winced as she said the word, "I just want to get back to our vacation before its over." Sam and Dean had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"You do realize, that you may never be able to live a normal life again." Sam seemed to be speaking to me, I waited for him to explain. "Now that we've found out that you're a psychic, like me, these headaches will keep coming. And for all we know demons might come after you, all we know is that after our mom died our lives were never the same."

"Maybe we can stay here for a few days till we decide what to do?"

Jessica hesitated before answering. "Alright." I couldn't tell you why but I didn't want to leave just yet, I guess I was curious about Dean and Sam's lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess and I spent the day walking around while Sam and Dean did some work, at least that's what they called it. We walked from shop to shop, looking at different things. Mainly shopping for pleasure. As I turn my attention to a light blue blouse, Jessica's gaze follows the window.

"Laura." She begins. I mumble a response, indicating her to continue. "What do you thinks up with those two?"

"Who are you talking about?" My reverie about the blue blouse is broken as Jessica indicates the two people she mentioned.

"Those two." She says and points to a spot outside the window of the shop, in front of the police station, Sam and Dean were dressed in three piece suits and talking to what looked like the sheriff.

"That's odd, why would they be talking to the sheriff?" I ask mostly to myself. "Maybe we should go over to them?" This time I addressed Jessica.

"Laura hold it." She stops me before I can take a second step forward. "We should talk."

"About."

"About them!" She juts her chin toward Sam and Dean. "First off when we ask for a ride we find out they have a dead body in their trunk which they 'claim'" She drew quotation marks in the air. "to be a vampire. Then after you collapse on the ground, instead of taking you to a hospital like any normal person would they just bring us to the nearest motel! Oh and did I mention they thought you're a psychic?"

"Jessica, really." I begin almost impatiently. "They gave us a ride to town and even payed for my car to be fixed and the only reason they say I'm psychic is because Sam has been there before. He recognized my headache for what it actually was. Those two know what they're talking about and you may not believe them but I do." I took a step forward breaking the conversation.

Jessica puts herself in front of me again. "I just-I just think we should be careful."

"You worry too much." I say before breaking away and heading in Dean's direction. I didn't have to look back to see if Jessica was following, I knew she was. Sam see us walking towards them before we cross the street. Finding ourselves standing next to them we can hear snippets of conversation.

"Oh you know, Kelly, was as normal as a teenager can get. Her brother though was a little shady, of those two I would've expected this behavior from him more than her." The sheriff explains to Dean who listens intently and doesn't notice us coming up to them.

"Dean, Sam, hey." I decided to announce our arrival. Dean turns, a bit startled then sees it us. He seems to contemplate what to do next before saying it.

He turns to the sheriff, "Sheriff Ramsey, these two lovely ladies are our girlfriends." Jessica seems a bit caught off guard but recollects herself quickly as the sheriff looks her over. I have to say I was most surprised when Dean leaned into Jessica, who was closer to him, and pulls her close as if he meant to hug her but not quite sure. Sam meanwhile takes my hand in his and whispers under his breath "Play along." I decide to take his advice, rather than look stupid denying it or make them seem like liars in front of the sheriff. (Even if that's what they were doing.)

"Hello there, I'm Officer Ramsey this towns sheriff." All business he turns back to Dean, "If thats all you needed agent I believe we're done here."

"Yes that's all we needed to know for now, thank you." They shook hands and Dean and Sam directed us away from the sheriff and towards Dean's impala. Once at the impala they somewhat awkwardly open the doors for us and we step in without question. After Dean and Sam step into the car I begin to address them.

"What the hell was that?" I ask none too politely.

"That was you helping us out of what would have been a sticky situation. So thanks." Dean turns to us with a smile.

"So you pretended you were my boyfriend, why?" Jessica asks, not hiding her disapproval.

"Because we're not really federal agents like the sheriff thinks we are. So thanks, sweetcheeks."

"Don't call me that." Jessica says, her eyes like daggers on Dean. I turned away from Sam trying to forget what had happened.

"Why were you pretending to be federal agents?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well you see-" Dean started but was interrupted by Sam who was impatiently tapping on his shoulder and telling him to look at something outside his window. Sam's nostrils flare and Deans eye becomes that of a hawks. Almost instinctively they both stepped out of the car, smoothed down their jackets and walking nonchalantly towards a young girl sitting on the park bench, staring straight ahead.

"Wait, what?" Jessica and I say at once and exchange confused glances. We both follow them out of the car. As Dean comes up to the young girl he is all but friendly with her.

"Why are you here? You know what people think of you in this town, they'd rather hang you then serve you breakfast, and personally so would I."

"Polite as ever I see Dean. Come." She pats the spot right next to her, hardly bothering to turn her head and speak to Dean and Sam directly. "Sit and we can talk." Suddenly she turns to look at Dean in full view and notices us standing behind them. "I told you…" She begins coldly her glare hardening as it rests upon us. "to come alone."

Dean and Sam seem to have the same thought as they both turn around to see us behind them, Dean curses under his breath before turning back to the girl.

"Look, please don't-" Sam starts then begins choking, as if the words got stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out. Jessica and I watch as Sam is now gasping for breath, and all the teenager did was hold her hand up.

"Alright, bitch. We were going to be civil about this but you give us no choice." The only indication that Dean was concerned for Sam was the hurried tone of his voice. Otherwise his eyes stayed locked on the girl. Then what Dean told her comes to pass as he reaches in his inner coat and brings out an old western style gun and proceeds to point it at her. She lowers her hand instantly, staring straight down the barrel of the gun. Sam can breathe again and as he fills his lungs with air again Dean steps in front of him, as if to protect him.

"You wouldn't actually use that...Not here in public." She says coldly.

Dean answers her simply; "Let go of Kelly, you son of a bitch." The girl is staring down the barrel again as Sam regains himself. Jessica and I are left with nothing to do but watch, not wanting to miss a second.

However people walking by had begun to notice the scene unfolding in front of us, one person brought out their Iphone and was filming it all. Someone called over the Sheriff and as he realized who the men were he began to run to the scene.

"Dean we're attracting attention. Finish it!" Sam whispers hurriedly. Dean seemed to follow his order and without hesitation pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as the buller cut through the air and into the teenagers skull, the sheriff was sprinting towards us. As the bullet made impact it sizzled and created a large black spot where it hit. It didn't look much like a gunshot, more like someone had burned the devil with a small circle of holy water. Dean and Sam wasted no time, they grabbed our arms and keeping their heads down ran us to the impala. Jessica and I hadn't caught on so quickly and noticed the man with the Iphone filming it all, a little too late. The camera saw us as we ducked into the vehicle. Dean revved the engine and sped off. Flying out of town faster than anyone could read our license plates.


	6. Chapter 6

We reached Nipton, California by nightfall. We drove up to a motel, parked the car, and got our room. Unfortunately, the only room they had available had only 2 full size beds.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I said as I studied the small room. The wallpaper was light blue with a dark blue pattern. The carpet was a dull shade of brown.

"We can share beds. There is plenty of room in each bed for two people." Sam put his stuff on one of the beds.

"I'm not sharing a bed with Sam, though." Dean practically demanded.

"Then pick which of us you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with." I said kind of hoping that he would pick me. For some strange reason, I've been getting this weird feeling in my stomach ever since Dean played us off as their girlfriends back in Albuquerque.

He walked over to the other bed where Jessica was already sitting. "I guess it's you and me in this bed tonight." My heart dropped a little when I saw that he had chosen her. It seems though so did Jessica's as her face, turned away from Dean, seemed to be one of disappointment. As I looked over at Jessica I noticed she had bags under her eyes and a frown on her face, she was probably remembering eight hours earlier. As my mind began to wander off I started imagining the crazy day we had.

"Dean? Why did you shot that girl?" I hollered at him when the impala had sped off.

"She wasn't a girl, she was a demon." Sam answered for him.

"She looked normal to me, aside from the you know lift-one-hand-and-choke-Sam mojo she had going on." Jessica stated.

"Be happy we got out of there. That bitch had much more mojo than just choking people." Dean began.

"So this is what you do for a living." I said my tone taking on my of a quizzical approach.

"Yeah it's the life isn't it?" Dean replied as the impala sped down the highway.

"...This is so messed up." Jessica mumbled putting her head in her hands.

"Do you believe me now about Sam and Dean?" I leaned in to whisper to her, but all I got as a reply was a cold stare.

"Laura!"

"What?" I demanded as Dean broke me out of my reverie.

"You should see this." He spoke darkly and turned to the old television next to the wall. I followed his gaze and saw a young reporter standing in front of a crime scene that looked suspiciously like Albuquerque. As we all continued watching it turns out it was Albuquerque and the police were questioning the Sheriff as the reporter filled in their viewers on what happened there.

"At noon in Albuquerque a young girl, who was reported missing was seen shot by two men in the square of her hometown." The reporter continued. "Kelly Cassandra, a young ambitious teenager was reported missing two days ago after she started acting strange. Her parents feared drugs might have played a part in all this but that hypothesis was dropped after one man saw young Kelly and filmed her being shot to death." Next the screen changed to the video that was taken from someones iPhone. It was filmed from behind Dean and Sam but at an angle that showed Kelly talking nonchalantly with them. Then Jessica and I walked into the shot, too curious to hide our faces. The man with the iPhone had filmed everything, from Sam being choked to Dean pulling out his gun and shooting her. Then there was yelling coming from the background, Dean and Sam grabbed our hands and ran us to the car. The camera didn't pick up their faces as they kept their heads down but Jessica and I were all too obvious. The screen paused on our faces and the reporter continued talking.

"These two women in the video have yet to be identified, no one knows if they are working with the two men in this video or are harmless hostages in their killing spree. Only one man was said to have seen the faces of the two men but he claims to have no memory of it, the only information he provided the police was two dead end business cards." Sam clicked the television off and turned to Dean.

"We cut it too close this time." He stated.

"You're telling me." Dean then walked to the fridge in the next room took out a beer and promptly sat down in a chair across from the beds. Without any warning or hint of entry a man was standing beside the bed Dean laid his things on.

"Cas?" Sam began.

"Who the hell are you?" I stated a bit startled. The stranger apparently named "Cas" turned to look at me.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord. Who are you?" This Castiel was shorter than Dean or Sam, with dark hair and a scowling face. Jessica almost choked the water she'd been drinking when Castiel claimed to be an angel of the lord. I figured everything was weird enough, if there are demons why not angels?

"Cas," Dean took a step toward Castiel, "This is Laura and Jessica. They...um...sort of got picked up along the way." Cas then proceeded to give us a full body lookover, scowling the whole time. Then he seemed to lose interest and turned back to Dean.

"You should be more careful next time, you're lucky I managed to wipe that mans memory of you in time."

"Thanks Cas, we owe you one." Sam said in monotone.

Castiel squinted his eyes at him, looked down then spoke again. "You say that yet every time you do, the favor is never repaid?" Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks and looked at Castiel. Then Dean walked over to his bags and pulled out a pie he picked up on our way here.

"How about some pie?" A playful smile played upon Dean's face but seemed to fade as Castiel spoke again.

"You know I don't require food for sustenance."

"Worth a try." Then Dean brought his pie over to the table and began to eat it.

"These two girls do you intend on keeping them?" Cas asked without any hint of our presence.

"Um..we're right here you know?" Jessica piped up but Dean ignored her as he then addressed Cas.

"Well seeing as they are now wanted for questioning I assume it would best if we helped them keep a low profile for a while."

"Then what? You're just going to leave us after that?" I asked a little annoyed. Partially offended by what he said, I left the room before Dean could answer.

"Way to go, Dean." Jessica said as she followed me out.

"What did I do?" He asked looking back at Sam and Cas who gave him confused shrugs.

"I don't know but I'm kind of glad they're gone." I heard Cas mumble as he sat on the edge of one of the beds.

In the kitchenette I walked through the back door, Jessica followed me out into the night.

"Laura wait!" But I didn't stop, and I didn't plan to.

"Men are clueless! I'm going for a walk." Throwing my hands up in exasperation I continued down the road.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

I watched as Laura walked down the road in anger, if I've learned anything about Laura it's that she needs her space when she's angry. I decided to leave her and headed back into the motel room. Sam, Dean and Cas were deep in conversation and didn't notice me come back in.

I didn't mean to snoop, honestly I didn't, but what does any regular human do when they hear hushed tones discussing something apparently important and no one knows you're there?

"You mean that bitch isn't dead?" Dean tried to whisper loudly, although it wasn't much of a whisper.

"Now that Eris has most of hell on her side she's even more powerful than any regular demon. She needs to be taken down and it is imminent now that certain procedures need to be done in order to kill her." Castiel explained pointedly.

"So how do we kill her?" Sam inquired.

Cas paused as the room was silent, I didn't dare make a sound lest they hear me. "I don't know." Cas admitted finally, then he continued spilling out the words before any objections could be made. "However, there may be someone who does know."

"Who?" Dean ushered him to speak,

I peaked around the corner and saw Cas take a step toward Dean and Sam, then quite dramatically he said, "Azazel's daughter, Frea."

~Laura's P.O.V.~

"Why do guys have to be such jerks?" I mumbled to myself as I walked. I had no idea where I was going. "Why does Dean have to be such an asshole? A really adorable asshole..." I trailed off and stopped where I was. As I looked around I noticed nothing looked familiar. I had gotten lost. As I turned around I ran into another person. When I looked up I saw nothing but a smirk on their face and black eyes. I slowly backed away but the person caught my arm and covered my mouth and nose with a rag. It smelt funny. The last thing I saw, before everything went black, was a car speeding towards us.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came to, the first thing that I felt was heavy chains digging into my wrists, then I felt my bare feet upon the cold floor. The room was wet and drafty and the cold sank through my clothes and chilled me to the bone. I lifted my head and looked around, well aware of the fog that clouded my mind.

I was tied to a support beam, it seemed like the men that captured me left me unceremoniously tied here, on the floor. The room around me was bare, a concrete floor and concrete walls that looked like someone had once painted white but were now all but peeled off. On the walls there were symbols, strange demonic looking symbols I'd never seen before. What those were for, I had no idea.

I stood up, the chains binding my wrists to the beam following my hands up the pole. The floor was wet from leaky pipes above, that constantly dripped water. I couldn't hear anything, just water dripping and the sound of my own thudding heart. Did that mean whoever brought me here had left me to starve? Or did that just mean they weren't here, or perhaps the walls were soundproof? Thinking about it wouldn't help me, I began to look around the room searching for something within reach. There was nothing but small pieces of concrete that wouldn't do much against metal chains.

Across the room, barely visible in the shadows, there was something that looked like a table. Though I couldn't tell what was on the table, I wasn't sure I would like it.

Just then what sounded like a heavy door opened behind me. "Who's there?" I called as the door squeaked on its hinges. All I heard in reply was maniacal laughter. The laughter sent tingling chills down my spine.

"It seems like our prey is awake." Said a dark voice, when the man who spoke came into view I saw that he wasn't alone. Two other men and a tall, boney woman were with him. Each person's black eyes looked me up and down as they came into view. The women had her black hair pinned back and her long dark cloak fitted her curves perfectly. The other men were big and bulky, they looked like they bench pressed 200 pounds every day. One of the men held a knife up to my throat. "Our boss will be pleased, even though we didn't get the prey we wanted you're good enough." He hissed through his teeth.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed back, with just as much venom in my voice.

"You'll find out soon enough…" The woman spoke as she stood by the table in the shadows. My eyes strained as I tried to see what the woman was doing and what the hell was on that table, it was no use though.

The man who held the knife up to my throat pulled back and bent down to undo my binds. He didn't unlock them but rather ripped them apart with inhuman strength. Then forcefully he yanked my hands forcing me in front of him.

"Where the hell are you fuckers taking me?" As soon as I was done saying that one of the men slapped me across the face. "What the fuck?!" I spat in their faces.

"Keep your trap shut." He yelled and once again yanked me to my feet. I wasn't sure where they were taking me but I knew it wasn't good.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

"Azazel, the son of a bitch that killed our mother, has a daughter?" Dean sort of yelled in surprise, then fell silent as if he were looking for Laura or I to come around the corner and ask what's wrong. I stayed put and continued listening, being careful to not make a sound.

Cas continued talking, "Daughters, actually."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"That's not all, Azazel's children are just as ruthless as him if not more. And they're angry with you, Dean especially."

"Why me especially?"

"Well you did kill their father." Sam pointed out.

"We can't be entirely sure that she will help us defeat Eris, but if they are as power hungry as their father they may agree to something. However neither of you can be there."

"Because we'll just piss them off even more and they may not agree? How do you think they'll act when they found out you tricked them into working with us?" Dean asked Castiel, who stood resiliently in front of him.

"I can make her take a binding promise, it's something angels will use during a deal. The binding promise makes sure the two participants go along with their agreed plan,"

"And if they don't?" Sam inquired.

"That's never happened." Sam, Dean and Cas stood in silence for a moment. Then Sam spoke again.

"Where are we going to bring Jessica and her friend? We can't involve them in this it's too dangerous."

"You could always put them back where they came from." Castiel injected quite rudely.

"No we can't leave them when they're wanted women. Maybe Bobby can help them." Dean answered.

I couldn't stay quiet this time, I came out from the corner and faced the trio. "Whatever you're planning to do you can take us with you." My voice rang out stern and unwavering, my eyes stared them down waiting for one of them to speak.

"How long were you…?" Sam began and I finished his sentence.

"I heard everything. You want Cas to make a deal with this demon that hates your guts and then you're going to use the demons information to kill an even bigger, badder demon that also hates your guts. And I'm telling you, you can't just leave us with one of your insane hunter friends! If we want to come with you, then we will come with you!" My gaze turned to stone, Dean and Sam were silent.

Dean looked like he'd had enough and stood up to address me. "You don't even know what its like. We have to kill this demon or the world is screwed! You've only seen a dead vamp and a half-power-drained demon, and even then you were exposed to no actual threat. We're talking about real sons of bitches that want death and destruction, you think they'll stop when they see you? They won't these demons will rip your throat out without anything but a smile. And you want to come with us?"

"Someone's gotta save your dumbasses when you get screwed over." Was my only reply to Dean's monologue. Sam looked surprised, almost impressed, with my comment, Dean just looked furious. "And by the way I'd rather sleep with Sam." Just to make my point I moved my bag of things to the next bed, grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom.

A couple hours passed when I realized Laura hasn't returned from her walk. I got my phone from my bag and tried calling her phone.

'If you have reached my voicemail then I'm either ignoring your call or I'm in some serious trouble. If you really need to talk to me, try calling again.'

I hung up and tried again, all I got was her voicemail. I was starting to get worried because Laura almost always answered her phone when someone called. I had to tell Dean and Sam.

"Guys we got a problem." I announce into the room as I walk in, I notice Cas is gone.

Sam and Dean looked up from the television, as they were watching. "Where's Laura, I thought she was with you?" Dean asked.

"Exactly my point, she's not picking up her cellphone and that's not like her. I have a bad feeling somethings happened…" My voice trails off and I know Dean and Sam are thinking what I'm thinking. The room remains silent and my worst fears are confirmed. "Something got her, some demon or whatever right? What do they want with her!?" I realize my voice is growing panicky and before I can say more I have to hide my head in my hands and sit down, trying to gather myself again.

"There's no reason to assume the worst just yet." Sam begins, "We'll go look for Laura, maybe...If she has been taken we can find some clues somewhere." The words came out of Sam's mouth like he said them every day, just like it was no real problem. My courage gathered up again I nod in agreement and Sam and Dean head to the impala, I followed suit.

"Which direction did she go?" Dean asked, masked pain almost audible in his voice. He sounded like he really wanted to find her and the way his eyes were set straight ahead it looked like it too.

"That way." I point the way and Dean starts up the car and follows it.


	8. Chapter 8

~Laura's P.O.V.~

Turns out the demons were bringing me to their boss, they say she's very powerful and I should try my best not to piss her off...Like I was going to follow their advice! I had some pretty nasty things I would like to say to that bitch and as they pushed me down a corridor I was going over what I should say first. Then an idea hit me. I remember Dean telling me that demons could be sent back to hell by reciting an exorcism. Lucky for me those classes I took in Demonology at college really pay off in situations like this. Unluckily for the demons surrounding me, I had memorized how to exorcise a demon...Actually there were many ways to exorcise a demon, I just hoped the version I knew would work.

I stopped in my tracks and kicked the man behind me. "Don't make me strangle you before we need to kill you!" He retorted.

Remembering the exorcism I began to recite it. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis-" The demons caught on to what I was saying and punched me before I could say more. I noticed though some of the demons were hunched over, that meant the exorcism had worked, or at least started working. I continued reciting it, "omnis satanica protestas, omnis incursio infemalis adversani," The exorcism was working the demons had stopped walking and were clutching their throats, one of the men tried to stop me but while they were busy being exorcised I pushed my way out of their grasp, faced them and continued talking. "Omnis congregatio," My voice grew louder as the demons began wailing and lunged for me but I evaded them. "Et secta…" Suddenly my memory failed me. Damnit not now of all times! "Et secta…." I said again but for the life of me I couldn't remember the last words to the exorcism. The demons noticed my hesitation and laughed.

"Maybe next time you try to exorcise us you should make sure to remember the whole exorcism first!" The man who spoke righted himself and advanced on me. However; thanks to their stupidity they hadn't retied my hands after detaching them from that pole. My hands were free and I was able to run down the corridor before more showed up.

At the end of the long hallway there were double swinging doors, I would've bet anything those doors would take me outside, and if they weren't...well they were my only exit. Running even faster I stole a glimpse behind me, the demons were catching up with me.

Suddenly I burst through the doors with more momentum than I was prepared for, which made me trip over my own two feet and fall to the ground. In the room I had busted into were even more demons and as I looked up and they realized I was an escaped prisoner the whites of their eyes disappeared and were replaced by black holes. Then all at once I had the whole room trying to catch me. I'm not even sure how I managed to escape this many demons but as fate would have it there was another door to my left that hadn't been blocked by that many demons. Seizing my only chance I hurried toward the door. Unfortunately my luck had run out, still running from the demons behind me I paid little attention to what was in front of me, and I ran straight into one of them.

This seemed to be more powerful than the others because she gave off some kind of dark essence, it was clear this one had more mojo than the other demons that chased me. The other demons stopped and watched it all go down.

"Thought you'd escape, huh?" She hissed in my ear, her hand tightened over my neck, she began pulling me upward until my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. The woman smiled wickedly at me, she was clearly enjoying seeing me squirm in her hands. Slowly my throat began to burn, it burned only in places that seemed to create a pattern. Her hand grew hotter and it felt like I was being branded.

Then finally my brain decided to work and I remembered the rest of the exorcism. I kicked out as hard as I could at the demon bitch, my foot landed in her stomach and her hand unclenched. I was dropped to the ground and immediately I started the exorcism again, speaking so fast I almost stumbled over my words. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica protestas, omnis incursio infamalis adversani, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos!" Just as I finished the exorcism the demons around the room convulsed, their heads flew back and their mouths opened. Black smoke swarmed out of their mouths.

My head began to feel lightheaded and I realized I hadn't taken a breath, inhaling deep, my lungs gratefully filling with air I wasted no time in barging out the next door. As the next door had turned out to be my last I couldn't help feeling like all that was just pure dumb luck that got me out of that hellhole. What did it matter, though, I was free and even though I had no idea where they had taken me I would most likely be able to find my way back to the motel we were at, at least.

I ran for what felt like hours until finally the rolling countryside had turned into flat city, from there I managed to hop onto a public bus. I didn't know where it would take me, but I didn't care I needed to get as far away as I could. Filling on with the other passengers I was thankful for the folks of the city, because they traveled on public transportation so often they never really seemed to pay attention to the other passengers, and after having every eye on me at that horrible demon nest I was grateful. I stayed on the bus until every last person had been dropped off. But at the last stop I decided I should get off and figure out where I was exactly. As I reached the front of the bus I started to tell the driver to let me off.

"Excuse me Sir, can you just let me off anywhere? It doesn't matter where." But to my surprise the driver didn't bat an eye. He didn't acknowledge me at all. "Hello, sir?" I asked again but again the man didn't do or say anything. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face, getting impatient now. The driver just kept driving. A long line of casino's passed us and then a smaller version of the statue of liberty. Finally I knew where I was, the demons had brought me all the way to Las Vegas. That was 60 miles away from Nipton. Maybe if I had a vehicle I'd be able to drive back but I don't and I'm not even sure how I'm going to pay this bus driver, let alone pay for a cab to take me to Nipton. Not like this bus driver seemed to want my money anyway he wasn't even acknowledging me. He just kept driving until we stopped at the place where the drivers kept their buses till their next shift.

"Finally" I exclaimed as the doors opened and the driver took the keys out of the ignition. As I stood up so did the bus driver, still completely ignoring my presence, we both moved to step off the bus and collided with each other. "Watch it, jerk!" I yelled at him firmly, greatly agitated by his ignorance.

The bus driver however didn't seem sorry as he just looked around for what he could have collided into. The man completely looked me over as if I wasn't even there, scanning his bus and deciding there was no one on he looked almost scared, then hurried off the bus.

"What the hell was that about?" I say mostly to myself as I step off the bus. The man began talking with another driver apparently it was time for his shift as the man handed him the keys to the bus.

"Hey can you at least tell me how I can get to Nipton, California from here?" Again the man just ignored my presence but so did the other driver. He walked right past me and onto the bus which roared when he turned the ignition, then he sped off to start his shift. "Is every person here completely ignorant of their customers?!" I yelled in frustration. Then I started to walk away and try to find someone who could point me in the right direction. Maybe if I told a cabby my story he'd take pity on me and let me ride to Nipton for free? Then again how likely was that? He probably wouldn't even believe me let alone let me ride in his cab for free.

The street was wet from recent rainfall and puddle dotted the road here and there, reflecting the yellow light from the casinos and street lights. Walking down the street, cold and alone, not to mention barefoot, I wondered how the hell I was going to get back to Jess, Dean and Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

~Dean's P.O.V.~

We drove for what seemed like a few hours and still no sign of Laura anywhere. Jess sat in the back, anxiously looking out the windows to look for Laura, Sam was there trying to help her keep a level head.

"This is getting us nowhere!" I announced with more emotion than I intended to show. "Laura's not anywhere up or down this street. I'm starting to think that she is actually in trouble, and if that's true then we need to figure out a way to track her. Maybe Cas can use some angel mojo he has to find her. Either way we need a plan."

"Dean, wait pullover!" Jessica yelled hurriedly from the back, I stopped the car and almost instantly she was out of the car and picking up something off the street. "These are Laura's headphones, maybe they fell out of her pocket."

"This means that she's really in trouble." Sam echoed all our thoughts. I looked toward the street, thinking, looking for clues. Then it flew out at me, like a clown in the middle of a forest.

"Tire tracks heading up to the curb." I pointed to what had caught my attention. "The sons of bitches jumped her!"

"Who jumped her?" Jess asked me as she walked closer to see the tracks better in the dim light.

"Demons," Sam said as he stood up. He was rubbing something between his thumb and index finger. "I found some sulfur where her headphones were."

"Don't demons just kill people?" Jess asked with fear in her voice.

"Not if you have something they want." Sam replied wiping his fingers on his pants.

"Laura could possibly still be alive. We should follow these tracks to see where they lead." I suggested as I sat back in the drivers seat.

"What would they want with her?" Jess asked as she climbed in the passengers seat.

"Possibly, her blood." Sam answered.

"What do you mean her blood? What about her blood do they want?"

"She has demon blood in her. I have it in me, too. That's what gives us our psychic abilities."

"Demon blood?! So you're both part demon?" Jess pointed back and forth between Sam and I.

"No, just the people with the psychic abilities. I don't have any demon blood in me." I reassured her. Though she didn't look reassured at all.

Later we stopped at a motel in Boulder City, Nevada. We looked for Laura for an hour. She was no where to be found in Nipton. I figured the closest city they could have taken her would be Vegas. Most demons like large populated cities to hide in, too many people for anyone to notice anything strange. I left Sam and Jess at the motel while I went to the bar to ask if anyone had seen Laura. I got a picture from Jess to show people.

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked the bartender.

"No sorry, haven't seen her. Is she your girlfriend?" she asked back, leaning forward and obviously trying to distract me.

"Y-Yeah, she is." I replied before I could think of anything else. The bartender looked disappointed in my answer then she shook her head. "Thanks anyways. If you do see her, could you give me a call?" I handed her my number.

"Sure thing, handsome." she winked at me and went back to serving and flirting with the other customers.

I walked out of the bar into the busy late night city life. I walked a couple blocks trying to clear my mind to think of where they could have possibly took her, but I couldn't get Laura off of my mind. Everything reminded me of her.

'What am I doing? I can't be acting like this. Her life is on the line right now.' I thought to myself as I walked back to my car. I turned the radio on and REO Soundwagon's song 'Can't Fight This Feeling' was playing. I angrily pushed the radio off.

"Angry about something Dean?" Cas's voice came from the seat next to me. I hadn't expected him to be there and almost jumped out of my seat when I heard him.

"What are you doing here Cas?" I sighed, trying to show him I wasn't ready for bad news at the moment.

"I talked to Frea."

Cas had my attention now, I turned to him and waited for him to explain. Cas didn't catch on, just stared out the front windshield with that same scowling expression he always had, like he was always confronting the bigger problem in life. "And...what happened?" I asked

"She hates your very existence, that much is clear."

"Yeah thanks for the news flash captain obvious."

"So I told her I'm working alone, she seemed the tiniest bit satisfied that I had not gone there on your behalf, however, it wasn't enough."

"You mean she refused to help?"

"I believe her words were, and I quote, 'The world can burn in hell for all I care.'...unquote." Cas continued looking out the windshield as he talked.

My palms hit the dashboard, not only was Laura missing but we now had no way of destroying possibly the badest demon mother there was. "Great." I muttered under my breath. "How are we supposed to kill Eris the alpha demon then?"

"You mean before she raises all of hell against humanity and destroys the human race that god created then marches to the doors of heaven and declares war on angels and demon kind alike?"

I looked at him like the answer was obvious. "Yeah. Before life as we know it ends would be nice."

"My only idea would be to raise the archangels to smite her."

"How in the hell do we get an archangel to kill her? We could be ants for all the attention they pay us."

"If the archangels understand why god created the human race in the first place maybe we can get them to protect god's creations. All angels serve god perhaps we could use that as leverage."

"Okay but how do we get in contact with an archangel?"

"I'm on it." Suddenly Cas was gone and I was alone in my car again.

It was too quiet so I turned on the radio, Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas was playing. Accepting the music and grateful for something else to come to my ears besides misery I turned it up.

I drove back to the motel to tell Sam and Jess the news, but I found them asleep, in the same bed. They both faced opposite walls of the room. I just sat down on the other bed, not really wanting to sleep. All I wanted to do was make sure Laura was back and safe with us then kill that son of a bitch, Eris. My thoughts soon put me to sleep.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

When we all woke up and had packed our things, we headed out to Dean's impala to begin the search for Laura, again. Dean had that far away look again, I could never read his face or understand what he was thinking when he makes that face. We searched all over the city for her, flashing her picture at almost any person who could've ever had contact with her but still nothing. One time we almost got recognized when I stepped into a convenience store and the T.V. was showing the playback of that time in Albuquerque, luckily we got out of there before anyone could figure out who we were.

Dean seemed to be getting more upset by the minute, Jessica had mostly tried to keep a level head, she told us places Laura would've automatically came to if she was wandering the streets. Out of us all Jess knew Laura best and we figured if Laura was on the streets by some dumb luck we could try and check the places that seemed most likely she would go. But after a whole bunch hoopla Dean suggested we resort to calling Cas.

"Worth a try, if we can't find her Cas might be able to." I agreed and so I began to pray, "Castiel...we could use your help on this." No sooner had I begun speaking then Cas appeared in the back seat next to Jess.

"You called?" Was all he said.

"Cas we need your help to find Laura, you know the girl from the motel in Nipton. we think demons got her and we need your help to find her." Dean told him.

Cas scowled again, his eyes squinted and his brow furrowed, "The one with the brown hair right, taller than her friend?"

"Yes." Dean answered him expectantly.

"I can't seem to get a fix on her location. The most I can do is the last spot she was unprotected."

"Wait, protected? From what?" I ask.

"Anti-angel runes. It's a small street near the motel in Nipton, I'm assuming you've checked there though?"

"That was where we found her headphones and where we found out she had been jumped by demons." Dean said. "Son of a bitch!" He slammed the steering wheel.

"Perhaps now you can focus on the task at hand?" Cas waited for an answer however Dean and I waited for him to explain. "Finding a way to kill Eris." He leaned forward and spoke the words as though they were obvious.

"And what Cas you want us to leave Laura?" Dean asked him.

"Is saving one human life more important than saving all of the world and heaven?" Cas seemed to think the answer was simple but Dean looked infuriated.

"We are not going to leave her to the demons! She's a psychic, like Sam, and that means they are mostly likely using her for unpleasant things!"

"What if they're using her to get you to go after her?" Cas said plainly.

"So?" Dean countered.

"Dean, don't get too over your head trying to save her. We need to focus on killing Eris and frankly this girl," Cas spat the word girl like it was poison, "is distracting you."

"You did not just go there Cas…" Dean said threateningly.

"When you're ready to search for Eris with me, call me I will be waiting." Then Cas was gone. I looked over at Dean and noticed his face had gone red, his lips pursed. Everyone was silent in the car until Jess spoke up.

"Maybe we should find another motel and start searching for her in the morning?" Jessica's voice was small and almost not there.

"Yeah." Dean said and started the car.


	10. Chapter 10

~Laura's P.O.V.~

I had walked at least four blocks before my feet gave out and I couldn't continue. I collapsed on the sidewalk outside a restaurant window. My legs spread out before me I tried to catch my breath. I felt like a homeless person and with my barefeet I probably looked like one too. Then a passerby tripped over my spread out legs, "Ow!" I exclaimed but they didn't seem to take notice.

It was only until his friends caught up to him that I began to question things. "Tripping over your own two feet again, eh Raymond?" His friend came up to him and patted, talking in a Canadian accent.

"Not this time you guys, I swear there was something there that tripped me, I felt it." He protested.

"Sure…" Said his lady friend catching up to the rest.

"No I swear it! I felt something there and it tripped me only I didn't see it!" They continued like this down the street until they were out of earshot. That made three people in total that had not seemed to see or hear me, I'm starting to think this is pointing to something.

Next to the busy restaurant I was leaning against, there was a chinese store that was out of business, the lights were off inside and with the street lights behind me it made a pretty good mirror.

I walked over and looked in, mostly curious about how if I really did look like homeless person. Only my reflection wasn't there…I couldn't see myself like I would normally. The only thing I saw was a large demonic symbol where my neck should have been. It glowed with a lilac aura to it and when I lifted my hand to touch where it should have been on my neck I couldn't see my hand but the light from the symbol was momentarily blocked and then unblocked when I removed my hand.

The symbol formed an elongated 'z' like shape with another curved line touching the bottom of the 'z' and continuing down my neck into the neckline of my shirt, on both sides of the 'z' were small dots that glowered with just as much silent brilliance as the rest of the symbol. My skin didn't feel any different, I didn't feel any indentations or scars on my neck just smooth normal skin. I then reached out and touched the reflection of the symbol. As with any reflection when I touched it the shadow of my arm fell over the symbol obscuring it slightly, only my arm was still not visible in the window.

"What the hell?!" I almost screamed and backed away. Wiping my eyes, sure it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. When I opened them again the symbol was still there and my body still wasn't. What I was seeing was real, I had no reflection….Did this mean I was dead? What does this symbol mean, could it be the symbol of death? If so then where was my reaper, my glowing light? Where was my heaven? I panicked on the inside and before I could stop and think my feet were running me away from the scene. What am I going to do? Screamed a voice inside my head. I'm going to find a way back to Dean, Sam and Jess thats what! My brain screamed back, but that panicky voice in my head wouldn't stop.

What was that symbol for? Am I really dead?

Shut up! You're not dead! That's not possible you made it out of the demons nest alive right?

Why can't anyone see me then? It wasn't half wrong, as I ran down the street I occasionally bumped into a person and as I did I pushed them out of the way. The person would respond by looking dazed and searching the sidewalk for anyone who could've hit them but no one was close enough to. Once I hit a christian girl, with a chastity ring and a cross on her neck, she began muttering a prayer under her breath.

I'm not the devil bitch! I'm just...lost.

Ok Laura stop it! Get a hold of yourself, you've got to find Dean, Sam and Jess. I forced my feet to stop running and stood there panting. I looked for a street sign, a few feet away I saw one that said Jefferson Hamilton Street. I then looked for a place where I could sleep. I saw a giant box in an alleyway across the street. I quickly ran over to the box and found a tarp that I could put over the box to keep it from getting soaked throughout the night. It was at this point in my day that I truly felt like a homeless person. Luckily, I found an old tattered blanket that someone recently threw out and covered myself with it.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

It was still the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. Sam and Jess were sleeping in the same bed again, looking at them somehow made me feel even lonelier. I turned over but still my mind wouldn't rest. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and wrote a letter to Sam.

Loading my shotgun into my duffel and my handgun in the back pocket of my jeans I headed out the door. If we were gonna find Laura we had to do it quickly. I walked to my baby, the impala, threw my stuff in the back and started the engine.

The next town over was Vegas, and much as I loved to indulge my feelings over a shot glass and a hooker by my side, with the current situation the sight of casino and bars gave me a headache. Searching by car would be no use, demons aren't gonna stand on the side of the road with a glowing sign in hand that says "Laura's right here! Come get us!" I parked the impala in an old alleyway, stinking of smoke and wet from the rain.

I must have searched at least four blocks, but no sulfur no black eyes, nothing to suggest that demons are there. Finally though, I came across something that caught my attention. A tarp was placed over a box, the better to keep out water, looking closer I saw a tattered blanket.

Under the blanket however...was nothing. Someone had obviously placed the tarp and blanket here to make a place to stay warm and sleep while on the streets, but no one was there. I looked closer and realized something was holding up the blanket, I wasn't sure what but that blanket was on top of something. I leaned in to pull the blanket back, but it revealed nothing. Nothing was there. I hadn't come any closer to finding her. For the first time in a long time I knew what it was like to miss somebody. Without me knowing Laura had found a way to my heart, it sounds stupid because we've only known each other for a week but it was true.

Suddenly the top of the box bent upwards and then was pushed away from me. Thinking it could've been a ghost I drew my handgun. "Who's there? Show yourself you son of a bitch." I shouted into the alleyway, I got a few strange looks from people passing by but other than that the ghost seemed to be gone. Suddenly I felt a tug on my jacket. This ghost wasn't done but it didn't seem to be violent, it seemed to be leading me somewhere. I followed the insistent tugs on my jacket, they lead me out of the alleyway and in front of a store window. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, I blinked and looked closer at the window. I saw myself, looking like a badass, but beside me, at about neck height, there was a strange 'z' like symbol. It looked demonic but I hadn't seen it before. Thinking ahead I took out a piece of paper and scribbled the symbol on it.

"Castiel get your feathery ass down here now!" I shouted, mostly at nothing. That was one of the luxuries in the city, nobody cares if you're crazy. Almost instantly Cas was beside me, looking too infuriated for his own good.

"Dean?" He said he looked over my shoulder, his eyes got bigger and he stopped scowling. "I see you've found Laura for the worse."

"What? Cas what are you-" I turned to look behind me, the 'z' symbol was still in the shop window but no one else was there. "I need you to tell me what this symbol means." Cas looked impatient but he took the piece of paper I handed him and explained.

"It's a demonic symbol, one made for silence and invisibility. Most likely, when Laura was captured, a demon placed this symbol on her. Now, no one can see or hear her...she's right behind you."

I turned around but I couldn't see anything, I just felt another tug on my jacket. My gaze turned towards the shop window, where the symbol still stood. "How come you can see her then?"

"I'm an angel, Dean, demonic symbols have no power over me."

I turned around, but I still couldn't see Laura, I don't know why I expected to. My heart dropped anyway. My hand reached out to the spot where Cas said Laura was. I didn't know what I was reaching for but I felt a hand take mine. Warm fingers enclosed mine, I couldn't see or hear her but Laura was right beside me. I had finally found her, I had to fight the urge to smile and forced myself to focus on the task at hand. I let go of her hand and turned back to Cas.

"So…" I cleared my throat. "How do we get her back to normal."

Cas hesitated and then said "Follow me." He turned and walked into the alleyway, I felt Laura grab my hand and, tightening my fingers around hers, we followed Cas.

Once we were back at the car Cas turned to my right and, a little forcefully, placed one hand about where Laura's heart would be and the other at head height. First Laura started to glow, an outline of purple light, when I blinked again Laura was back to normal, and Cas was gone. Laura looked startled, she looked down at her hands as if seeing them for the first time, then she looked up at me.

"Laura! Thank God." I said and promptly hugged her. I hadn't realized I was squeezing her until she said:

"Dean, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, sorry." I pulled away and looked at her. She looked okay, though barefoot and her hair was a little ruffled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you finally found me."

"I'm glad, too. We should get back to Sam and Jess." I walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Good idea." Laura replied while getting to the passenger's side. We both got in at the same time. I started the car and we were on our way back to the motel in Boulder City.


End file.
